Questions
by senshi moon
Summary: Welcome to Questions! The new reality t.v. show that allows the famous diamond pair to truthfully express their opinions on my stories! And sometimes, the truth hurts. What are their opinions? Well read and find out! Chapter 4! Special Guest: Arc-chan!
1. Kaito and Rio

**Okay. I just thought of this idea one day, and I connected that idea with Durbe-chan's interview stories. And then, BOOM! My own t.v. show was created! Welcome to "Questions"! The new reality t.v. show where I, senshi moon, am the host, and I ask the people that I've featured in my stories questions! Let's hear their opinions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

The room is pitch black. Everyone who is sitting on the seats waits with anticipation for the host to arrive. Then suddenly, the lights turn on the stage, and the audience goes wild! A short girl appears from the side, and the audience begins clapping and cheering.

The host looks at the audience, smirks, and waves. "Thank you! Thank you! I know! I know! I'm awesome!" The host takes a seat, takes out her giant flash card, and begins reading from it.

"Welcome, everyone! I am your host, senshi moon, and today I've decided to bring in some characters to express their opinions on my stories and the personalities they inhibit in my stories," senshi moon explains. She pauses for a while. "You know what? It's too tiring to to say 'senshi moon' the whole time so please call me..." senshi moon ponders for a while. "Sen. Yeah. I like the sound of that." The audience cheers.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Audience laughs. "Now, without further ado, let's welcome the two main characters for 99% of my stories, Tenjo Kaito and Kamishiro Rio!" And the audience goes wild! From the opposite corner from where Sen appeared, Rio and Kaito emerge. Sen stands up as they come toward her. They get close and shake hands with her.

"Kaito. Rio. Please. Have a seat." Both Kaito and Rio, both who have not spoken, take a seat on the couches you always find on these type of shows. Sen also takes a seat. Without wasting a single second, Sen shoots off the first question.

"Hmm...So first question guys: How do you guys feel being here at this very moment?" The audience gasps and hold their breaths as they wait for their answers. And after a few moments of silence...

"Bored. I'd rather be dead," Kaito bluntly replies. He puts his arm on the arm rest of the couch and leans back a little. Hardly noticeable, but noticeable.

Sen twitches. "Okay. Pretty blunt, Mr. Tenjo." She turns to Ms. Rio. "How about you Ms. Kamishiro?"

Rio blinks and yawns. "I just want to leave. Can we get this over with?"

Sen turns toward the audience. "Well, you've heard their responses! They hate being here..." Sen trails off and sniffs. "Well...understandable...People hate being around me..."

"Awww... Poor girl..." the audience murmurs.

Rio looks at Sen and shakes her head. "No! You've got it wrong!" Rio states as she goes to Sen's side. "We don't hate being with you..."

"Okay!" Sen replies cheerly. "Fine with me!" Rio sweatdrops at the sudden change of mood and goes back to her seat. "Well, we shall begin!"

"Finally," Kaito mutters.

"Okay. First question. Wait. Second question I mean...Whatever. Well, considering my first ever diamondship fanfic, "Shopping with Rio", how did you two feel about me putting you guys together for no apparent reason for the first time ever?"

"Terrible."

"Weird."

Sen narrows her eyes at them and pouts. "Long answers!" she yells at both of them.

Kaito sighs and obliges. "Fine. I am not fit to go shopping, and I certainly won't agree to take someone either if that person isn't Haruto...And I don't smell people."

Sen licks her lips. "Well you do have a point there. Did you hate me for it?"

Kaito shook his head. "Not really. At that moment I didn't because I thought it was just a one-time thing."

Sen looks at him with a scared/suspicious expression. "And as I continued writing frequently?"

Kaito looks at her with a "Are you kidding me?" expression. Well, in a stoic way. "I hated you."

Sen nods. "Fair enough. Now...How about you, Ms. Kamishiro?"

Rio ponders for a bit before answering. "Um. I really didn't mind the first time like Kaito just stated, but as you kept it a frequent occurrence..."

Sen hangs her head down. "You also hated me?"

Rio shook her head. "Not really. I just felt annoyed with story after story involving Kaito and I. I mean, we have never talked to each other except in the english dub. And I do not love him, and he doesn't love me. Period."

Sen nods. "I know that. I do not try to make it seem like you guys love each other. And I respect your opinions...Or do I...? Moving on! Next question! Kaito. In my second story, "A Visit", did you think that Rio was actually strong enough to grip your hand enough for you to stay put?"

Kaito shakes his head. "Of course she wasn't-"

"Hey!"

"But I had to make sure she wouldn't scream. The doctors would think I was doing something bad."

Rio rolls her eyes. "Yeah right, Kaito. You are just using the doctors as an excuse to hide how vulnerable you were at that moment! You don't want to admit that I was gripping you very tight that you couldn't get away!"

"Oooooooooh..." the audience chrouses...Huh?

Kaito glares at her. "What are you saying? Do you think I'm lying? I-"

"And we'll be back after these messages!" Sen interrupts as she doesn't want a fight to break out in her stage. Ha! Double pun!

* * *

"And welcome back to 'Questions' where I, one of Fanfiction's many annoying writers, interview the characters I feature in my stories!"

"WOOOOO!" the audience yells.

"Now. We left in the middle of an argument between Kaito and Rio." Sen turns to Rio. "Now, Rio. How did you feel about that argument?"

Rio glares at me in an annoying way. "Well, what do you think?!"

"Actually, I can't think right now. My brain's already on vacation."

"...That didn't make any sense..."

Sen scoffs. "_You_ don't make any sense..." Plain stares from both the audience and the diamond pair. "Okay. I know. Well, question three everyone...or whatever question we are on!" The audience claps.

"Third fanfic. Rio. Would you ever really tell Kaito about your problems if he asked?"

Rio ponders for quite a while. "I probably would." Both Sen and Kaito stare at her in shock. "I mean, he has hanged out with my brother during the World Duel Carnival and while I was in the hospital."

"Hanged out? I took your brother's soul. I don't think that counts as me hanging out with him," Kaito bluntly states.

Rio rolls her eyes. "Not that part. The part where you and ani agreed to go save Yuma."

Kaito stares at her weirdly. "Why are you stating it that way?"

Rio furrows her eyebrows. "What?"

"Your brother wanted to go save Yuma. I needed to go save my brother," Kaito explains.

Rio blinks. "Well isn't it the same thing?"

"I'm positive that Yuma and Haruto are not the same 'thing'."

Rio rolls her eyes. She's been doing that way too much in this show. "Not that. The saving them part. You both needed to save the people you care about the most. So you decided to work together."

"...Kotori was there...She helped us come in agreement..."

"...We aren't talking about Kotori though..." Silence fills the stage.

Sen blinks for a while. "Well...We can see that we have some disagreements going on here! Which means that this is a good place to end Part 1!"

Kaito and Rio stare at her in shock. "What?!"

Sen glares at them. "You heard me! This is end of part one of the interview I have with you guys. I mean think about it. I have like 90 percent of diamond stories here at the fandom. I can't cover it all in one day."

Kaito and Rio blink at her. "...But it has only been 25 minutes..." Rio states.

Sen nods and snaps towards her direction. "Exactly! I have homework to do! I've already wasted 25 minutes talking to you guys! I mean, I know how badly you guys wanted to meet with me and all, but I-"

"Badly meet with you? Are you crazy? You were the one who pleaded with us to meet with you," Kaito angrily retorts.

"As a matter of fact, I am crazy. Thanks for noticing. And yeah, maybe I did, but I can still write stories about you guys any time I want," Sen fires back.

"Don't you have a job? And don't you have Calculus homework and other bunch of homework that you need to get started on?" Rio asks suspiciously.

Sen freezes. After a while though, she gets out of her trance. "Yeah. I do. But- Hey wait a minute! When did this turn into an interview about me?! I'm supposed to be asking the questions here!"

Kaito smirks. "Yeah. You said it yourself."

Sen blinks in confusion. "Huh?"

Rio smirks as well. "The 'supposed'. You are 'supposed' to be asking the questions, but you are not."

"I-I-Well...Yeah, but-"

A beep comes from Kaito's direction. Everyone turns towards him as he looks at his watch. "Oh. It's time to go pick up Haruto."

Rio widens her eyes. "That reminds me! I need to get home! I have to cook dinner before Ryouga gets home."

Sen scratches her hair. "Wait a minute. You guys knew that you would be here...Didn't you tell your families to arrange something just in case you guys were late?"

"No."

"Nope."

Sen sighs. She then turns to the audience. "Well there you have it folks. Our diamond pair is now leaving. But fear not! They'll be back tomorrow for the second part!" The audience cheers.

Kaito and Rio ignore them and begin to walk off to backstage when they both suddenly stop. Sen tilts her head in confusion. "Why did you guys stop?"

"One more thing..." Rio begins.

"Stop calling us the diamond pair," Kaito finishes. Without waiting for a reaction, they both leave the stage.

Sen blinks in their direction, and then turns to the audience.

"Well there you have it! Tune in for the next episode of 'Questions' were, apparently, the guests can ask the host questions. Next episode we will have our diamond pair, but also with a special guest. Can you guys guess who it is? Well that's it everyone! Have a nice day, and this is Sen signing out!"

* * *

**Well? I had fun writing this. Kaito and Rio turned the tables on me huh? If this series of questions were in real life, they would have totally creamed me. Like they did in this one. And I'M the one typing.**

**Kaito: Shut. Up.**

**Sen: ...You guys are still here?**

**Rio: *nods* Yep.**

**Sen: ...Why? Nevermind. Can I just continue my author's note?**

**Kaito: We are here because we can't leave without you ending the story. And because of one other thing.**

**Sen: Really? And what other thing.**

**Rio: *facepalms* Don't you remember? Your Diamondshipping Marathon?**

**Sen: *widens her eyes* That's right! How could I forget?! *smiles very wide***

**What Kaito and Rio are trying to say is that in order to celebrate my one year of writing diamond stories in July, I am planning on starting a diamondshipping marathon. If you guys are interested, I would like to do this marathon, so the more the merrier. I just want to know how many people are interested. If enough people are, I will explain more details. I plan to begin this on the first of July, and it will last for the whole month. So how 'bout it? *crickets chirpping* Yeah... Well, that should be it! ~Ja ne!**


	2. Droite and JD Girl

**O_O I never knew that this many people were interested in the Diamondshipping Marathon. Okay you guys, the rules are posted on my profile page. Yes, there are rules. But it shouldn't be a problem...At least I hope it won't. Yeah, I'm sorry that I didn't mention it before. I forgot. Well, here is the second part of the interview for the diamond pair! Oh yeah, justanotherdreamgirl will also be appearing as J.D. Girl (guest along with Kaito and Rio).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, Bleach, or Trollz.**

* * *

"And here we are for part 2 of this t.v. show!" Sen announces. The audience erupts into an uproar. "I know. I know. This is the most hilarious t.v. show you have ever seen! Am I right, or am I right?!" Pure silence...

Sen sweatdrops. "Okay...Well first off, let's welcome back our diamond pair!"

"WOOO!" the audience yells as the spotlight shines on both Rio and Kaito, who are already sitting down, looking bored.

"Now...It's time for our special guest! Can you guys guess who it is? That's right! The tall, the beautiful, Droite!" And the audience cheers loudly. Droite appears from Kaito and Rio's side, comes up to Sen, shakes her hand, and sits by Kaito's other side.

"Thank you Droite for coming here today," Sen greets.

"It's my pleasure to be here," Droite replies politely.

Sen's eyes turn into stars. "R-REALLY?!"

Droite is taken aback by her reaction. Kaito and Rio glare at her. Droite looks at them. "What?"

"Why did you tell her that?!" Kaito asks her angrily. Before Droite could reply, Rio cleared the question.

"She is crazy. She has...issues...Homework and self-emotion issues..." Rio whispers angrily as well.

Droite blinks. "So? We should at least make her feel better about herself."

Kaito and Rio stare blankly at her. Rio turns to Kaito. "Why is your girlfriend so nice?"

Kaito turns to her as well and glares deeply at her. "She's not my girlfriend."

Rio smirks, huffs, and rolls her eyes. "Uh huh."

Kaito keeps glaring at her. "Shut up."

"Oooooh...The tension is rising! But before we continue, I want to introduce another special guest coming here today!" Sen yells.

Rio visibly facepalms while Kaito glares at Sen. Droite looks back and forth between them, wondering why they are acting that way.

"Please welcome, fellow Fanfiction author, justanotherdreamgirl! Or as we are going to call her, J.D. Girl!" The audience claps loudly as J.D. Girl comes on the stage. She smiles and waves to the audience.

"Thank you, thank you! I'm so glad to be here!" She takes a seat beside Sen.

Sen clears her throat. "Well, now that we are all here, let's begin right off the bat!...Except that I don't have a bat... Ha! Double pun! Well, moving on! First question! Droite!" Sen points dramatically at Droite. The audience gasps. "Considering my diamond stories and your love for Kaito, how do you feel about me writing about them all the time? Be honest please."

Droite can be seen pondering because she places a finger on her chin. "Well, in all honesty, your stories do irk me because, as you said, I love Kaito." And the audience...becomes silent... "But if he's happy with Rio-san, then it's alright with me. I will do anything to see his smile." The audience begins to whisper among themselves.

Sen begins to have tears from her eyes while the rest just stare at her. So bold! Rio looks at Kaito while he looks straight ahead. Rio nudges him with her elbow. Kaito looks at her.

"What are you waiting for? Say something!" Rio harshly whispers.

Kaito glares at her. "I don't care."

Rio scoffs. "Well no wonder you don't have a girlfriend!"

"I don't want one..."

"...Well you need one...Terribly..." Before Kaito could retort, Sen spoke.

"Wow...Droite...That was beautiful...You are not the jealous type I see..." Sen comments.

Droite shakes her head. "That's wrong Sen-san. Whenever you write about them, it makes me feel..."

"Angry?" Sen suggests.

"Terrible?" J.D. Girl suggests.

"Possessive?" Rio adds.

"No...Sad. I see him happy with a girl, but that girl isn't me...I feel...empty. I see Kaito as the only person I'll ever love...But I don't want to become an Orihime. I don't want to become a girl who tries to force the one she loves to like her," Droite clarifies.

"Ahhh..." Sen nods as she understands Droite's statement. "Well, this can only mean one thing...Are you an Ichiruki fan?"

Droite nods. "Somewhat. I'm not a huge fan, but I still support them. I don't watch Bleach on a daily basis."

Sen nods in agreement. "I don't either. I'm more into Trollz."

Droite raises an eyebrow. "Trollz?"

"Yep!" Sen snaps. "Trollz is one of my favorite t.v. shows right now. It's about these girls that can do magic by using spell beads. And it has real life problems! You should totally watch it."

Droite nods. "I'll look into it. What type of magic do they use?"

Before Sen could respond, Kaito smoothly interrupts. "What are you guys talking about? Can we get this interview over with and get out of here?"

Rio nods in agreement and points to Kaito. "What he said."

Sen pouts. "Well excuse me! I had no idea that you two were so impatient."

"Actually Sen," J.D. Girl begins. "You kind of went off topic. We are supposed be talking about Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, not Trollz."

Sen grumbles. "Fine...Well, continuing before I went off topic...Kaito!" Sen dramatically points at him.

"Could you stop that? It's getting annoying," Kaito angrily states.

Sen blinks in confusion. "Stop what?"

Kaito sighs in exasperation. "The dramatizing of pointing at people."

Sen tilts her head to her right. "Huh?"

"He is telling you to stop pointing and yelling people's names dramatically," J.D. Girl clarifies.

"Ohhhh...I see...I'll see what I can do. But continuing...Kaito. How do you feel after Droite just poured out her feelings about you?" Silence for about 3 seconds...

"Was I supposed to feel something?" And the audience go 'boo' on him! He glares at the audience. They immediately become silent.

Rio glares at him. "Come on! Even you must have felt something!"

Kaito glares back at her. "I don't have time to dwindle on things that do not interest me."

Rio smirks and leans back in her chair. "Oh really? Then why are you here?"

"Ooooooooh..." the audience choruses.

Kaito chooses to ignore her and remains silent. Rio rolls her eyes. What a troublesome guy. Droite looks back and forth between them, rolls her eyes, and smiles. Sen notices all of this and rubs her chin thoughtfully.

"What's wrong Sen?" J.D. Girl asks.

"I don't know," Sen replies honestly. "But...I have a feeling that things will get complicated...Thank goodness my English teachers aren't here. They would have been nagging me about my informal vocabulary!"

J.D. Girl facepalms while the audience laughs. "Moving on!" J.D. Girl states.

Sen breaks out of her trance and nods. "What she said! Now, J.D. Girl will read the next question."

J.D. Girl nods. "Yes I will. This question is directed to Droite and Rio." The audience cheers. "Droite and Rio, how do you two feel about each other. Rio. You may go first."

Rio nods and replies, "Droite-san is a cool, calm person. Awesome to be around with...I don't hate her or anything... That's what your really asking right?"

J.D. Girl shrugs. "I have no idea. Sen writes the questions. But I don't think she's asking for herself, but she's asking for the audience."

Rio snorts. "Figures."

J.D. Girl points to Droite. "Droite. Your turn."

"What Rio-san stated. She's pretty chill. Why should I hate her? I really have no reason to..."

Sen nods. "Fair enough. Exactly what I figured. Now, Kaito. How do you feel about these two beautiful ladies? And please answer with a sentence, not a question."

Kaito sighs and replies, "...Droite focuses too much on one thing...Rio...She...has too many different personalities. It's annoying."

"What?!" Rio bellows as she stands up. "You dare say that again?!" she threatens.

Kaito points at her and closes his eyes. "See what I mean?"

Everyone nods as Rio sits back in her seat angrily. "What's wrong with having different personalities?" she angrily murmurs.

"I never said that there was anything wrong with it. I just said that it's annoying," Kaito points out.

"Man! Your vocabulary is as worse as Sen's here," Rio states.

Kaito glares at her. "My highly intellectual vocabulary is not needed in situations like these." The audience gasps.

Sen facepalms. "Oh my gosh! You guys! Why are you arguing again - You know what?! I'm out of here! Show's over! Done! Acabado! Adios mis amigos!"

J.D. Girl sighs. "Not again! We can't end it here! We still have questions to ask!"

Sen moves her head, thinking of a solution. "Well, they'll just come back some other day! Along with another guest! Is that fine with you Droite-san?"

Droite nods. "That's fine with me Sen-san."

Sen grins. "Perfect! Everyone is now signed up!"

"What?!" Kaito and Rio exclaim. Rio angrily, Kaito passively. Both turn to Droite with mad looks. Droite rolls her eyes and ignores them.

Sen turns to the audience. "Well you heard them folks! They'll be back next time for another interview-"

"You know," J.D. Girl innocently interrupts. "This isn't really an interview show anymore. This is mainly about Kaito and Rio arguing."

"That's true," Sen and Droite say at the same time.

"Let's go," Kaito commands as he grabs Droite's arm and leads her away. Droite looks at him in shock. They soon disappear. Rio follows after them but not before glaring at Sen. She also disappears as well.

Sen scratches her head. "What did I do? And why did they lead Droite away?"

J.D. Girl sighs. "You didn't see it Sen?" Sen looks at her in confusion. "Kaito and Rio silently plotted to get Droite away from you, so they could get out of here."

"Ohhhhh..." Sen and the audience simultaneously say.

Sen blinks a few more times before turning to the audience again. "Well there you have it! Kaito and Rio hate me, but Droite is okay with me! They'll be back along with another important individual! Do you guys want to know who it is? Here's a clue: He's also in most of my diamond stories! If you guys can't guess him, then where have you been for the past year?"

The audience laughs. Sen waves them off. "Yeah, I know. I'm laughilicious!"

Blank stares from J.D. Girl and the audience. "...If you don't mind," J.D. Girl begins. "I'll wrap up the-"

"Go ahead," Sen sighs as she sulks.

"Well, thank you for coming today folks, and we will see you in the next show! This is J.D. Girl-"

"-and Sen!"

"Signing off!" Both say.

* * *

**Well...well...I'm sorry if Droite's characterization is way off. I hardly know about her so...yeah. I apologize. Really, Kaito and Rio make my life harder than- Actually, I'm not saying anything anymore. I'm scared that they'll come here-**

**Rio: We're already here...**

**Sen: *sighs* I know.**

**Droite: But continue...**

**Sen: *looks at Droite and smiles* Thanks! Don't forget to check out my Diamondshipping Marathon in my profile page! Remember! It begins in the first of July! Get your ideas ready and begin to plan! **

**Well, that should be it for today! If you guys have questions, please ask. And if I don't respond to them, please keep PMing me until I respond. I lose track very easily...Well! ~Ja ne!**


	3. Ryouga and DB

**Ya regrese! Let's get this started! Durbe-chan will also be appearing as a guest along with J.D. Girl. She will be dubbed D.B.! To not get her confused with the other Durbe... Well, hade ni ikuze!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"You know, why do Kaito and Rio always argue in my show? And in my stories? Ay no! No lo puedo creer!" Sen exclaims as she walks into the stage, followed by J.D. Girl. The audience claps and cheers as they take their seats.

"English, Sen. Some people don't understand Spanish," J.D. Girl calmly points out.

Sen nods lazily as she leans back on her chair sofa in an unprofessional manner. "Yeah, yeah. I'm tired right now... Can you do the introductions? For both the arguers, the guest from the previous show, the new guest for this show, and the special guest that's going to be with _us_?"

J.D. Girl sighs. "Fine." She faces the audience. "Welcome back to this reality t.v. show! We are going to reintroduce our cast from last show, and the new cast for today's show! Now please welcome, Kaito and Rio! The famous always-arguning diamond pair!"

The audience cheers as Kaito and Rio appear from the opposite side of Sen and J.D. Girl. Instead of shaking their hands, the diamond pair just sat down. And their faces have no trace of happiness anywhere...

J.D. Girl sweatdrops as she looks back and forth between the diamond pair and Sen. She decides to continue. Wise choice. "Now let's welcome back, Droite!" The audience claps as Droite does come up to them and shakes their hands. Then she takes a seat beside Kaito.

"Now, for our new guest tonight, we have Ryouga!" The audience gasp all around as they hear that name. Ryouga?! The he-really-has-no-reason-to-be-overprotective Ryouga?! Uh oh.

Ryouga appears from where the rest of the characters are and doesn't even bother waving to the audience nor does he shake the hosts' hands! The nerve! He just goes beside Rio and sits in the chair sofa next to her.

Sen glares lazily at Ryouga. "Uh, Ryouga? How about saying hi to us?"

Ryouga glares at her indifferently and rolls his eyes. "Irrelevant."

Sen pouts and sticks out her tongue in childish manner. "Whatever! J.D. Girl! Introduce Durbe-chan please- Oops! I spoiled her grand entrance! Hehe...Well, since I've already 'introduced' her, please welcome to the stage, Durbe The Barian-chan, who's going to be dubbed D.B.!"

And the audience goes wild! D.B. appears from the side from where the rest of the characters appeared from. She smiles and waves at the audience. "Thank you guys! Love you!" More cheers.

"Yeah, yeah. Come sit down Durbe-chan," Sen lazily commands as she motions at the seat next to her. D.B. walks to the seat and sits on it.

"Now that we are all here, let's commence this spectacle or whatever fancy word can be used to describe this...show... Wow. I'm talking bad about my own show. Rio and Kaito sure know how to rub off!"

The audience laughs while Kaito and Rio glare at her. "Shut. Up," they menacingly say.

Sen rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Since she is the new guest here, Durbe-chan will shoot off the first question!... Actually, don't shoot it off. It may land on the wrong person."

D.B. rolls her eyes and smiles. "Oh, Sen-chan. Well, the first question goes to Ryouga!"

"Oooooooooooh..." the audience choruses.

Ryouga glares at the audience. "Shut up."

"Ryouga, do you feel that you are a little TOO overprotective in Sen-chan's stories?" D.B. questions. The audience goes silent.

Two seconds didn't even pass when Ryouga answered. "No. It's a rightful reaction I can sprout when my little sister hangs out with a demon like him."

The audience gasps dramatically while Kaito, Rio, and Droite glare at him. Ryouga looks at them. "What?"

Rio looks at him, clearly bewildered. "What?! You don't know why?!" The glaring continues. "It is NOT a rightful reaction to sprout just because I hang out with him in that annoying girl's stories!"

"What?!" Sen shouts. But then she calms down. "Well, I am annoying. I just wish people would say it directly to my face. It would save them a lot of suffering..." And Sen goes off on a monologue.

J.D. Girl and D.B. sweatdrop. "Okay..."

"You called me a demon?" Kaito asks, clearly offended at what he said. Then, he smirks, "You don't know who you're messing with. If I took your soul before, I could do it again." The audience gasps and whispers among themselves.

"Wait, Rio! Did you admit that you 'hang out' with Kaito in Sen-chan's stories?" D.B. smirks.

"Oooh~!" the audience, mostly the girls, coo.

"What?!" Kaito and Rio shout.

"Wait! Sen is not annoying! A little on the weird side, yes! But never annoying!" J.D. Girl defensively states.

"Awww..." the audience reacts.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?! Please, I'm the leader of the Barians. I'm not afraid of you!" Ryouga retorts.

Kaito smirks. "The more you deny it, the more it's true."

D.B. nods affirmatively. "Right, just like the way you and Rio deny about liking each other!"

Kaito and Rio turn their anger towards D.B. this time. And speaking of 'this time', it seems Sen has broken out of her monologue! "Yeah! Good one, Durbe-chan!"

"You be quiet!" Kaito and Rio angrily yell.

"Don't talk to the host like that!" J.D. Girl fires back.

"So, Rio? You like hanging out with Kaito?" D.B. pressures on.

"I do not!" Rio defensively shouts.

"I can deny it all I want because I can! I have absolutely no reason to be afraid of you!"

"Oh really? Would you care to-"

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST BE QUIET?!" Silence. Pure silence envelopes the show as everyone turns to Droite, now standing up, who got them all to be quiet. Droite looks around her and sits down. She clears her throat. "Thank you. Now, D.B.-san, you may continue with your questioning process."

D.B nods at her. "Thank you, Droite."

Rio leans towards Kaito and whispers, "...Your girlfriend is sca-" But Rio couldn't finish. In a flash, Kaito had grabbed her wrist and had harshly pulled her upper body towards him. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"If you call her my girlfriend one more time, you will face the same fate as your brother did," Kaito threatens.

His "threat" just made Rio laugh and smirk. "Yeah, sure." Then, she leans in dangerously towards his face. "Like I'm afraid of you. I have someone on my side that could easily take you down!"

Kaito scowls. "I don't believe you."

Rio smirks even wider and leans in beside his ear. "Haruto," she whispers.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Ryouga bellows as he watches the scene between Kaito and Rio unfold.

Sen rolls her eyes. "Oh let them be, Ryouga! But don't worry! They're not allowed to kiss in this show! I mean, according to the contracts they signed, they are not allowed to kiss!"

As soon as the diamond pair heard her statement, they immediately pulled away. Rio yanked her wrist out of his hold and sat down while Kaito loosened his grip and also sat down. Kaito has his arms folded while Rio is seen rubbing her sore wrist.

Sen looks at Rio dubiously. "Is his grip strong enough to hurt you Rio?" Sen asks Rio in curiosity.

Rio glares at her. "Shut up."

Sen shrugs and sighs. "Well, let's move on from that whole fiasco. Now this question goes for Droite." Sen nods in Droite's direction, and Droite nods back in conformation. "Droite, considering 'Getting Together', would you ever be that...angry that Kaito gave his coat to another girl?"

Kaito raises his eyebrow. "I gave away one of my coats?"

Sen's face falls. "You gave it to her in 'Talking with Kaito'! How could you forget?!"

Kaito glares at her. "Whatever."

Droite rolls her eyes. "Be respectful." The audience gasps. She just told the guy she loves to be respectful! Headline news! "Yes. As a matter of fact, I was very unhappy as I read your story. I wish he would have given one to me."

"Awww..." the audience sniffs at Droite's declaration.

Sen narrows her eyes at her. "Wait? Read my stories? _You_ read my stories?"

Droite nods. "I do. Actually, I read Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal fanfictions whenever I have free time."

"Ahhh..." J.D. Girl and D.B. chorus.

Sen narrows her yes at her even more. "Hmm...If you read the stories here at the fandom, then you must know what the authors say, right?" Droite, once again, nods. "Then you must know what they say about other authors, right?!"

J.D. Girl sighs exasperately while D.B. facepalms. "Sen," J.D. Girl begins. "If authors hate you, they are not going to announce it in their stories! Much less the whole fandom!"

D.B. nods. "J.D. Girl has a point, Sen-chan."

Sen gaps at them. But before she could respond, Ryouga intervened. "Why would the other people care about you, an irrelevant person? You give yourself too much credit!"

Sen widens her eyes in puppy face mode and looks down at the floor. "I don't give myself credit..."

Droite glares at Ryouga and exclaims, "Look! Stop making her feel bad!" To Sen, "No. Authors don't talk about other authors unless it's because they are part of the inspiration for the story, to mention them, or to just praise them. Or if they are in a collaboration for the story."

Rio rubs her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm... If the other crazy authors don't talk about their fellow crazy authors, do they talk about this pairing?"

Droite tilts her head. "This pairing?"

Rio shakes her head. "I'm sorry. The 'diamond' pairing."

Droite laughs. "Yes. Well, sometimes."

Rio raises her eyebrow. "Are there some who hate this pairing?"

Droite nods. "Yes. Even I'm surprised that they would-"

"Yes!" Rio yells. Everyone looks at her. Rio smirks toward Sen. "Hmm...It seems that my pairing with Kaito is...hated."

This time, Droite smirks. "Yes. Usually those people who hate diamonshipping...ship you with IV..."

Rio widens her eyes. "WHAT?! Ewww...No way! Not with him or Kaito! I don't want a boyfriend!"

Ryouga blinks and then glares and then shouts, "WHAT?! With Thomas?! NO! If it had to be between Kaito and him, I would choose Kaito!"

Silence fills the stadium, er, show, my bad. The three authors all smirk at the same time, it's creepy. "Oh really..." J.D. Girl begins. "Ryouga, would you care to elaborate?"

Ryouga narrows his eyes, unaware that the table were going to be turned on him. "What?"

Sen smirks. "You approve of Rio going out with Kaito!"

Ryouga gaps. "I do not!"

D.B. smirks as well. "Oh really? Then why did you say that you prefer Kaito over IV when you could just have said that you prefer neither of them?

"Ooooooooooh..."

Ryouga glares at all three of them. "Can we just move on to the next question?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever," Sen laughs as she rolls her eyes. "Durbe-chan will now ask her other question." Sen nods in D.B.'s direction.

D.B. nods back. "Thank you, Sen-chan. Now, Ryouga. Has Rio ever used onions against you so she could go out with Kaito?"

If Ryouga had any food in his mouth, he would have spit it out. "No way! Never! She has never used onions-"

Kaito smirks and smoothly interrupts, "Oh really? Then what about her story on the day of Valentine's?"

Ryouga turns to him in fear of what he might say next. "What?"

Kaito smirks wider. "Rio told me that in order for you to have come to Haruto's party, she had to use onions against you."

The audience, the three authors, Rio, and Droite all laugh. "So true!" Rio exclaims.

Ryouga looks at her incredulously. "You told him that?"

Before Rio could respond, Sen interferes. "Wait." She turns to Kaito. "So you agree that Rio goes out with you and vice versa?"

Kaito freezes, then glares. "No. We don't go out with each other."

Sen rolls her eyes and smiles. "Stop denying."

Kaito glares harder at her. "I'm not denying."

Rio smirks. "Technically, you are denying."

Kaito turns to her. "Stay out of this."

Sen looks at her watch. "Actually, I have to go. The soccer game between France and Honduras is about to begin-"

Rio ignores her completely by still referring to Kaito. Rio rolls her eyes and smirks even wider. "Uh huh. You won't be saying that when you realize that I hold something precious of yours."

Kaito stares at her. "And I'm going to believe that bluff?"

Rio smirks as she shows Kaito his most price possession. Kaito widens his eyes as he realizes what she is holding in her hand. His Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! "What bluff?" Rio asks evilly.

Immediately, Kaito reaches for his card, but he's not the only one who has fast reflexes. Rio smirks as she taunts Kaito with his card.

"Give it back, if you know what's best of you," Kaito growls as he tries to grab her arm, but she stands up.

Rio turns to the authors. "Catch you later! I need to run!" she exclaims as Kaito also stands up and reaches for her arm again. Rio must have been used to this because she avoids him perfectly. Rio runs out of the show. Kaito immediately after her.

The rest of the people that are left sweatdrop. Droite looks at the authors. "Well, I guess that's our cue to leave." She stands up and bows towards them. "Thanks for inviting me." And then she's gone.

Ryouga stands up and growls in frustration. He begins following the rest of the people. "Rio...You are so going to hear it as soon as..." And that's all that was heard from him...

The three authors blink. "...What just happened?" J.D. Girl asks.

Sen and D.B. shrug. "Not sure," Sen replies. "But I really want to watch that soccer game..."

D.B. facepalms. "Sen-chan. The issues occurring in...You know what? Nevermind..."

"We should just sign off..." J.D. Girl suggests. D.B. and Sen nod.

"This is Sen..."

"D.B..."

"And J.D. Girl..."

"Signing off!" all three shout.

* * *

**Uhhhh...So tired...I came home late from a party yesterday, and I immediately crashed. Normal. Don't forget about the Diamondshipping Marathon on July 1st everyone! I would love seeing double the stories of the diamond pair before this year ends. Anyone can participate. If you guys need my help, please keep PMing me until I respond. I have major remembrance issues...Believe me. If anyone finds this chapter weird, I apologize. This is the result of publishing immediately after partying. Lol. That should be it! I have a game to watch. Lol. ~Ja ne!**


	4. Arc-chan

**Well hello! Sorry for the delay! Um, let's see... You know what? I'll talk later. Right now, ArcticStorm is also coming as a guest as Arc-chan. Please welcome her. And if you guys want to be guests, just ask, and you'll be welcomed! Trust me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Welcome back to another dreading episode of 'Questions'!" Sen exclaims in an almost crying voice dramatically.

J.D Girl and D.B. roll their eyes and sigh. "Oh, Sen."

Sen also rolls her eyes. "Really?" Then she does a puppy face and sniffs. "Can you guys introduce everyone? They don't like me..."

J.D. Girl and D.B sigh once again and look at each other. "You want to do the honors D.B.-san?"

D.B. nods. "Might as well... First off, let's welcome back our diamonds! Kaito and Rio!" The audience claps as they appear on stage and sit down on the chairs.

Sen rolls her eyes again as the diamond pair sit down without greeting anyone. "Really? You guys like being arrogant to the point that you don't have any courtesy to shake our hands?"

The diamond pair remain silent as J.D. Girl and D.B. sigh. "Well next, we have Ryouga and Droite," D.B. announces as the two come in and sit down in the seats they sat down last episode.

"I'll introduce our author guest for this chapter," J.D. Girl says. "Everyone, please welcome Arc-chan! Another Zexal author!"

The audience claps as Arc-chan appears. She waves to audience as she comes towards the other hosts. She shakes their hands and takes a seat.

"Now that we're all here, let's just get right into the action," Sen monotously murmurs. The other hosts sigh. She should be happy that the characters even bothered to show up. "Arc-chan has told me that she has some questions for you guys. Arc-chan. You may continue."

Arc-chan nods. "Thank you, Sen. Okay, the first question goes to Kaito. Kaito, what sport would you play with Rio?"

Kaito stares at her. "Why would I play a sport with her?"

Sen growls at him. "Just answer the question!"

"Tennis and basketball."

Everyone looks at him confused. J.D. Girl speaks up for them all. "...What?"

Kaito glares at everyone simultaneously. "Is there a problem?"

Rio blinks and raises her eyebrow at him. "You'd play basketball with me?"

Kaito turns his heated glare to her. "Surprised?"

Rio scoffs and looks at her nails. "Yeah. Especially since I would be able to easily beat you."

"Ooooooohhhhh..." the audience and the hosts go. Droite chuckles while Ryouga rolls his eyes.

"Oh man! She got you good!" Sen shouts as she begins laughing. Kaito glares at her, she immediately shuts up.

"Let's go on before the duelists here decide to summon their monsters and destroy the studio," D.B. cuts in before chaos could erupt. Not that it already hasn't.

Sen nods. "Good idea. Arc-chan. You may proceed."

"Okay," Arc-chan agrees as she switches to another card. "Again, Kaito." Kaito glares at her. She ignores him. "Would you really harm Orbital 7?"

Kaito looks at her suspiciously. "Where did that come from?"

"Just answer the question!" J.D. Girl calmly exclaims.

"Harm him? No. I created him. Why would I harm my own creation?"

Arc-chan is about to explain when Sen cuts her off with her hand. "Don't bother Arc-chan." She looks at Kaito. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. But the hosts ask the questions. Not the guests."

Kaito smirks. "I'm sorry. But that wasn't the case in the first episode."

Sen twitches as the hosts try to calm her down.

"Arc-chan! You had more questions...?" D.B. looks pleadingly at Arc-chan. Thankfully, she understood the message immediately.

"Well, it's not really that hard to understa-"

"Rio! You are next on this list!" Arc-chan exclaims.

"Ugh. Fine..." Rio answers as she grits her teeth.

"Ah, Kamishiro Rio... If you could have any boy to be your boyfriend who would it be?"

Rio ponders for quite a while... The audience, the hosts, Droite, and Ryouga look at her expectantly. Meanwhile, Kaito glares at the hosts ahead. Oh the tension! "It would be either... Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Tsukimori Len, or Tomoe..."

Crickets chirp in the background. Everyone, including Kaito, stare at her.

"...I think she means someone from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Universe..." Sen corrects.

Rio snorts. "Why would I have someone from our universe be my boyfriend while there are clearly better-looking guys in other animes?"

"Ooooooooohhhhhhh!" And the audience goes wild!

"HA!" Sen exclaims as she points triumphantly at Kaito. "She called you ugly! Take that!"

Rio rolls her eyes at Sen's childish antics. "I'm not calling him ugly. I'm just saying that other animes have better guys for boyfriends than Yu-Gi-Oh! does."

The hosts nod while the audience mutter in agreement.

"WAIT!" Sen yells, immediately silencing the whole room. "...You just said that Kaito isn't ugly... So... You think that he's attractive?"

The audience gasps while the hosts, Droite, Ryouga, and even Kaito, stare at her. Rio tries to remain stoic but ultimately fails. "Uh... No... It's just that-"

"So out of all the boys in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Universe... You'd rather have Kaito as your boyfriend?" Sen interrupts as a victory smirk creeps up her face.

"Uh..." Rio stammers. "Well, I don't-"

"I can't believe you're losing to someone like her," Kaito scoffs as leans back in his chair. Forget about being stoic.

"I'm not!" Rio yells. "I'm trying to defend you!"

"I don't need someone as incompetent as you to defend me."

"That's it-"

"Before Rio lunges at Kaito and sends him to the hospital, let's try to finish at least five episodes of the show!" D.B. interferes as she takes control. She turns to Arc-chan, who nods at her.

"Thank you, Durbe-chan. Now, Rio." Rio stares at her unemotionally. "What would you say if Kaito asked you out?"

"Why would he ask her out?!" Ryouga yells angrily. Gets ignored.

"...Why would I ask her out?" Kaito calmly angrily demands. Gets ignored.

"Why would he-"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION!" the audience and the hosts exclaim! Really! They can't take this anymore with these people going on and on-

"Punch him," Rio answers.

Blank stares from everyone, including Kaito. Her answer is not what they expected.

"...Punch him?" Sen asks as a clarification.

Rio stares weirdly at everyone. "Yes. Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"Because-" Arc-chan begins. But gets interrupted by the one and only. No. Not Sen. Kaito.

"Because you do not have the ability to punch me efficiently. Actually, you could not punch me even if you tried," Kaito states indifferently.

"Say that again-"

"Continue, Arc-chan! Please!" J.D. Girl quickly states.

"I have a feeling characters are going to be dead by the end of the episode," Sen mutters.

"Ryouga!" Arc-chan booms, wasting no time. "Do you think you will ever get a girlfriend?"

Without missing a beat, Ryouga bluntly answered, "No."

Crickets chirping again. "Okay. Seriously, who is bringing all these crickets into my studio?!" Sen angrily exclaims. Gets ignored.

"...Don't you want a girlfriend?" J.D. Girl tries to press.

Before Ryouga can answer, Kaito smirks and interrupts. "He doesn't. He's too weak to get one."

"Ooooooooh-"

"Oh stop doing that!" Sen yells at the audience. The audience immediately goes quiet.

"What did-?!"

"Droite!" Arc-chan interrupts. Barely her first day, and she already has the hang of things. "How close are you and Kaito?"

Silence envelopes the studio... Darkness arises and-

"On a scale of 1 to 10?" Droite asks, wanting to be more specific.

Arc-chan nods. "Sure."

"...I would say...Seven..." Blank stares from everyone, excluding Kaito. He just glared straight ahead. Droite notices the stares and blinks in confusion. "What?"

Rio is the first one to break out of her trance. "Oh! Sorry! I though it was nine..."

"I thought it was ten!" a random member from the audience yells.

Sen scoffs in a narcissistic manner. "I though it was twenty!" Blank and confused stares. Sen sighs dejectedly. "Okay, fine... I didn't think of a number..."

"Well," Arc-chan continues. "Would you care to explain your choice, Droite?"

Droite nods. "Yes. I'm in love with Kaito, as you all know. But he doesn't love me back..."

"Yes. Go on..."

"But he at least had the courtesy to save me when I was in danger. And he has at least spoken to me on needed occasions. In other words, he doesn't ignore me completely, which means that at least he pays a little attention."

"Ahhhh..." the audience choruses.

Sen nods in admiration. "Good choice then. Are there anymore questions?"

"Actually," some random member from the audience begins. "I-"

"Yeah too bad! I need to do my homework! I haven't even started. We can't ask your question today. Sorry. Next episode! There is someone going to come... Can anyone guess who it is?"

The hosts sweatdrop. D.B. speaks for them. "Sen... How can they guess if you haven't given them clues?"

Sen freezes. "Oh shoot! You're right... Whatever! They can guess! They're smart...At least I hope so..."

J.D. Girl frowns. "Weren't we supposed to have another guess for today?"

Sen lazily shrugs. "I don't know. But if we were, he or she can come next episode along with the other guest. No biggie."

The hosts sigh as they look at the characters, then at the audience. "So... See you next episode?" Arc-chan says uncertainly.

Kaito glares as he stands up. "No. I won't be coming."

Sen smirks and stares in his eyes. "Oh yes you will be. You know why? Because the person coming the next episode is very precious to you..."

Kaito widened his eyes. Then, he glares at Sen. "I'm leaving." And he leaves.

Everyone watches as he goes. Then, Rio stands up herself. She stretches as she yawns. "We'll be leaving as well! Right, ani?!" But before Ryouga could answer, Rio grabs his hand and pulls him to the exit of the studio.

Droite blinks at the hosts. She then stands up and bows to the hosts. "Thank you for having me today." With that, she leaves.

The hosts stand there while they watch the characters leave. The audience stare at the hosts while they watch the characters leave.

"Well that was quick! It looked like they were escaping from the eruption of a volcano!" Sen comments.

D.B. puts a hand on her shoulder. "Sen. Let's end this episode..."

Sen pouts and crosses her arms. "...Fine..."

"The Fourth Episode of Questions..." Arc-chan begins.

"Brought to you by Sen, D.B., Arc-chan, and myself, J.D. Girl..." J.D. Girl continues.

"Thanks for watching!" D.B. exclaims.

Sen smirks. "This is Sen,"

"J.D. Girl,"

"D.B,"

"And Arc-chan,"

"Signing off!" they yell.

* * *

**Well... Yes... Getting influx of ideas... Yay... How long has it been? Yes. Very long... Whatever... Oh yeah. Can you guys guess the names of the animes the three guys Rio mentioned are from? I challenge you! :) Well, hope you enjoyed it... Yeah... I don't know anymore... *sighs* Oh well. ~Ja ne!**


End file.
